Computing devices have become commonplace and indeed nearly ubiquitous. A typical home now has multiple computing devices, e.g., laptop computers, desktop computers, media servers, media players, mobile telephones, etc. Many of these computing devices are interconnected via a local area network, whether wired or wireless, and even to remote computing devices via the Internet.
As modern medicine advances, it has come to rely on computing devices for various functions, e.g., record keeping and remote radiological assessments. A medical facility may attach several sensors to an ailing or recovering patient, e.g., heart rate monitor, blood pressure monitor, electrocardiograph (EKG) monitor, blood content monitor, urine analysis monitor, brain activity monitor, various other electrodes, etc. When in the medical facility, medical practitioners (e.g., physicians, nurses, etc.) may monitor a patient using computing devices that receive signals from these and other sensors.
Software executing on computing devices can employ data collected from the sensors to conduct various medical assessments, such as by producing preliminary diagnoses, alerting medical practitioners, or taking other actions. However, when the patient leaves the medical facility, it is difficult to continue the medical assessments.